


Along for the Ride

by blood_red_like_roses



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood
Genre: 1960s, Car Sex, Drug Use, F/M, Hollywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blood_red_like_roses/pseuds/blood_red_like_roses
Summary: Pussycat had seen him up and down the boulevard a number of times. However, the two were always traveling their separate ways, and Pussycat was always left on the side of the road for some weird driver to take her back to the ranch.He would be a good driver... Right?





	Along for the Ride

The Californian heat was starting to become a real bummer for Pussycat. Standing on the side of the row, two thumbs up as always, sweat was pouring down her slender back by the bucketful. 

Her  _ favorite _ passerby had… Well, passed by a short while ago. 

_ Going this way? _ Her hand gestures asked as his eyes scanned over her body, which was significantly less sweaty at that time. 

Unfortunately for her, he shook his head, and pointed in the opposite direction. 

Oh! But didn’t he know the things she would reward him with, just for giving her a ride? Pussycat stuck out her bottom lip in a pouting fashion, hoping her cute mannerisms would persuade him to turn around. 

Alas, her fight was futile. As the light turned green, he waved to her with a wink and sped off. 

A good cock lost to the average American’s need for rush.

Pussy was living the average American Hippie life. Dumpster diving, daily LSD trips, hitchhiking… What more could she ask for? She loved her Family, she loved her lifestyle, and no longer had any regrets of dropping out of high school to join the movement. 

Honking horns. Pussycat stuck her tongue out at the car and turned her thumbs up into two middle fingers. 

Not everyone was supportive of her and the Family’s movement. 

She returned to her spot on the bench, too dehydrated to stand anymore. 

_ Shouldn't have wander off this far, Pussy. _ She thought to herself, swallowing her saliva as if it were water. 

All she needed was one,  _ one _ kind person to stop their car and give her a ride. She didn’t even care about  _ whose _ cock she had to suck at this point, although, preferably, she’d like the mysterious man to come back. But, Pussycat knew that at this point, he was probably long gone. 

She ran a few, thin fingers through her hair, collecting the sweat on her fingertips. Pussycat played with the sweat on her fingers for a few moments before it disappeared into her skin once again. 

She looked up from her position on the bench out into the street, meeting the gaze of none other than the mysterious man she had crossed paths with so many times. 

She jumped up from the bench, her usual ‘Pussycat Power’ returning to her body. 

Pussycat jumped up and down, waving at the man as he waited for the light to turn green. 

Her chest tightened as he pulled up alongside the sidewalk where she stood. She must’ve hitchhiked a thousand times, but the jitters never went away. 

“Howdy.” The man said, thick southern accent evident in his smooth voice. 

“Going this way?” She asked hopefully, pointing the way she had pointed earlier in the day. 

He nodded, and opened the passenger side door so that she was able to climb in. 

“So, where ya heading?” He asked as he began to drive off.

“A ranch…” She cooed, scooting closer to him.

“Huh,” He said with a small smile, “And which ranch might that be?” 

“Spahn Ranch.” 

That seemed to pique his interest, Pussycat noted. 

“Spahn Ranch, eh?” 

Pussycat nodded, almost purring as she grew even closer to him. Her nickname, given to her by Charlie, was  _ very _ accurate. 

“Old Man Spahn lets y’all live there?” 

Pussycat nodded, as did the man. 

The two sat in silence for a few moments. 

“Want me to suck your cock?” Pussycat asked, cocking her head at the man and waiting for his answer. 

To her surprise, he chuckled softly. “Well, uh, Miss, we don’t even know each other’s names. And  _ I _ don’t even know if you’re eighteen. Are you eighteen, sweetheart?” 

_ Shit. _ Pussycat thought. Normally, the men giving her rides never cared about her age. She was seventeen years old, barely. So, only a year away from eighteen. Which is basically eighteen. 

She nodded quickly, biting her lip in a half smile. 

“Can ya prove it?” 

_ Nope. _ She couldn’t, because Charlie took away all of their belongings, and she wouldn’t, because she  _ wasn’t _ eighteen. 

“I don’t have my ID.” She giggled, lying. 

“Right, right. So you’re probably not eighteen.” He said with a smile, putting a cigarette between his teeth and lighting it. 

Pussycat rolled her eyes and climbed underneath his arms, laying her head in his lap. 

“My name’s Pussycat.” She said seductively, looking up at the man. 

He looked down at her, blowing a bit of smoke at her as he exhaled. 

“Cliff.” 

“Well,  _ Cliff _ , what do you do, driving up and down and all around this side of California?” 

“I do stunts.”

“Far out.” She said with a smile. 

“And you, little lady? You in school?” 

Pussycat smiled. “I’m eighteen, silly, I graduated.” 

Cliff sighed and chuckled once more. “Don’t suppose you got that diploma on you?” 

Pussycat laughed aloud. “You’re  _ real _ concerned about my age, huh?”

Cliff nodded. 

“Well, why don’t I just show you what I learned in high school?” 

Pussycat adjusted herself in Cliff’s lap, slowly unzipping his pants to expose his rather large member. Commando, just the way Pussycat liked. And already aroused, even better. 

As soon as his cock was in her mouth, Pussy heard a loud sigh, and the car swayed slightly as Cliff lost his grip on the steering wheel. It must’ve been a while, Pussycat thought, none of the other men ever had this reaction. 

She worked her mouth up and down along Cliff’s member, moaning softly with every few strokes. 

“Fuck…” Cliff mumbled quietly. 

Pussycat herself was surprised when she felt a hand on her backside, and a slight breeze where Cliff was pulling up her skimpy jean skirt. Her moaning became far more excessive when Cliff’s fingers ran over her clit, and especially when he took two of them and shoved them into her. 

_ The old ones are the most experienced _ , thought Pussycat. She silently wondered when Squeaky fucked the old man on the farm, was he this good as well?

No, he couldn’t have been. Crazy old bat. 

Between Cliff’s thumb rubbing her spot, and the two fingers pumping in and out of her, Pussycat was getting close to cumming when Cliff emptied himself into her mouth, taking his only free hand off of the steering wheel and pressing her head down even further onto him. 

Pussycat felt the car swerve, as it no longer had anyone controlling it, and took it upon herself to get off of Cliff’s lap and remove his hands from her so that he could regain control of the car before it crashed and killed both. 

She had to suppress a giggle as she thought of the Family’s reaction. 

_ There goes ol’ Pussycat, always hitchhiking.  _

“Whew. You learned  _ a lot _ , sweetcheeks.” Cliff said, running a hand through his hair after he got the car situated again. 

“Told ya I’m a grad-u-ate.” Pussycat emphasized playfully. 

Cliff laughed softly, keeping one hand on the wheel while he tucked his junk back into his pants. 

  
“Now, let’s get you to that ranch,  _ Pussycat _ .” 


End file.
